


Мороженые планеты

by fandom Firefly 2020 (fandom_Firefly)



Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [10]
Category: Firefly
Genre: Cooking, Gen, Hera - Freeform, Higgins' Moon, IceCream, Persephone - Freeform, Recipes, Sihnon, St. Albans, miranda - Freeform, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Firefly/pseuds/fandom%20Firefly%202020
Summary: Тонкости приготовления мороженых планет.  Чтобы ваша пища не была проблематичной ;)
Series: Fandom Firefly 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767694
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Мороженые планеты

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ice-Planet from Firefly, "The Message"](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661819) by tastyplanner. 



**Переводчик:** [Йосафбридж](https://ficbook.net/authors/613052)  


_На 4 персоны_

  
**Материалы и ингредиенты:**

8 (6-7 см) деревянных палочек (эскимо-палочки)  
4 (50 см) веревки  
4 палочки (с выемкой на конце)  
4 маленькие (диаметром 8 см) мисочки шарообразной формы  
мороженое  
ложка для мороженого  
2 человека (1 человек = проблематично)

Действия:

_Шаг первый_

1\. Прежде всего, возьмите 2 маленькие мисочки и поместите их в морозильник. Поскольку вы имеете дело с мороженым, любая нехолодная поверхность вызовет его быстрое таяние, а жидкое мороженое весьма трудно собрать в твердые тела Ледяных планет.

2\. Кроме того, поскольку мы попытаемся подвесить пинту мороженого на тонкой веревке, внутри должна быть какая-нибудь поддерживающая структура, которая удержит мороженое вокруг себя. Эта структура представляет собой простой знак плюс, сделанный из коротких эскимо/ремесленных палочек, соединенных посередине веревкой. При завязывании обязательно положите палочки на плоскую поверхность и добейтесь того, чтобы длинная нить тянулась строго из центра конструкции.

3\. Также проблемой может стать палка, с которой будет свисать мороженое. Просто привязанная к палочке нитка может соскользнуть. Чтобы этого не произошло, просто сделайте надрез на конце палки (получится крючок).

4\. Привяжите конец веревки к палке, и у вас получится скелет вашей планеты. Так держать.

_Шаг второй_

1\. После того, как вы выполнили все подготовительные работы, держите под рукой вашу конструкцию (и влажное бумажное полотенце) и вытащите замороженные мисочки. С помощью второго человека быстро наполните миски мороженым до верха, с небольшой горкой.

2\. А теперь каверзная часть. Поддерживающая структура должна быть расположена перпендикулярно «шву» Ледяной планеты, чтобы закрепиться как можно надежнее. Размещение «плюсика» параллельно шву может вызвать нестабильность структуры, и Ледяная планета будет разрушена, и не по вине Альянса, а по вашей собственной. Итак, пусть один человек удерживает конструкцию перпендикулярно шву Ледяной планеты, а второй медленно соединит две половинки Ледяной планеты вокруг палочек.

3\. Прижимайте миски друг к другу, пока у вас не выйдет отличная плотная спайка. Жидкое мороженое будет сочиться из шва, как расплавленная лава, но это нормально. Быстро передайте Ледяную планету (все еще в форме) индивидууму, не измазанному мороженым, чтобы он смог очистить форму и засунуть ее в морозильник, пока второй бежит к раковине умываться.

_Шаг третий_

Теперь вам просто нужно подождать, пока планета не замерзнет вновь (что, к счастью, не займет миллиарды лет). Это необходимо, потому что, если вы не дождетесь его повторного замерзания, планета может обрушиться вам на руки или на лицо, так что наберитесь терпения. Пока вы ждете, вы можете создать вторую Ледяную планету, или, может быть, закончить свою модель Серенити, организовать шумную вечеринку, связать или купить себе шапку Джейна, сыграть в игру [«Важная карта»](https://boardgamegeek.com/boardgame/168278/firefly-tall-card) или отправить Фоксу пару неприятных электронных писем – на ваш выбор. Примерно через 20 минут вы можете вернуться к морозильнику и приготовиться восхищаться.

_Шаг четвертый_

Отнесите планету к раковине и медленно полейте миски теплой водой. Одновременно с этим осторожно вращайте блюдца в противоположном направлении, как откручиваете банку. Повторяйте откручивающие движения до тех пор, пока одна из половинок не оторвется. Возможно, вам придется направить побольше воды на вторую половину, потому что может случиться небольшое всасывание. Будьте готовы просто поймать планету руками, в противном случае, тяжесть может вас удивить, и планету поймает раковина. Не круто. После того, как миски удалены, можете передать палку партнеру, пока сами займетесь уборкой. И вот, о чудо, у вас есть Ледяная планета!

Создатель предлагает сделать вам целую линейку Ледяных планет с различными вкусами:

**Сент-Олбанс** – ледяные условия Сент-Олбанса окажут холодный прием! Простое белое ванильное мороженое создает подобный зимний климат. Уверен, Трейси бы понравилось.

**Персефона** – эта клубничная планета наверняка приглянется Кейли! Особенно, когда капитан отведет ее на специальную шумную вечеринку, где девушка сможет лакомиться клубникой всю ночь!

**Гера** – эта планета со вкусом Рокки Роуд подойдет для выживших коричневых плащей битвы Серенити. Для некоторых война может быть закончена, но она все еще бушует в сердцах оставшихся Независимых, которые смотрят вперед на длинную каменистую дорогу. Надеюсь, эта вкусная планета сможет поднять настроение Мэлу и Зои хотя бы на мгновение.

**Луна Хиггинса** – это ледяное угощение изготовлено с настоящим шоколадным кантоном «Грязь». Этот десерт настолько хорош, что его одобрил бы сам Герой Кантона Джейн Кобб!

**Синон** – эта темно-красная соблазнительная планета из черной вишни – дом Инары Серры. Окунись в мир этого прекрасного компаньона в дальнем космосе, и ты вернешься за добавкой. Я обещаю, ты не будешь разочарован.

**Миранда** – эта захватывающая планета обязательно доставит удовольствие! Сначала мы начнем с безмятежной ванильной планеты. Приятно и успокаивающе… Затем мы заливаем ее бренди, поджигаем и тушим с ярко-красным клубничным джемом! Планета не фаворит у Альянса, но, уверен, вам она понравится!

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 


End file.
